Forum:List of Bugs
This is a compilation of known bugs in the game, if you encounter one that is not listed here, please add it. * (Mass Effect) During Race Against Time: Final Battle - Sometimes on elevator cutscene the back of someone will keep on showing yet the audio will still keep on happening during the cutscene. * Head/Camera tracking. (A lot of locations shows an empty camera frame, where there should be a character, but it has moved and is not located at its default location any longer) * Getting stuck in Normandy's Cockpit. (After certain dialogs with Joker you can get stuck and all you can do is load your latest save) * Falling into an endless drop on the Citadel Presidium Commons, at the cafe. * Falling endlessly from the Normandy Bay at the Citadel. Loading a previous save solves this. * Characters turned away from their "work location". * Flashing nebulas on the galaxy map without missions. (Minos Wasteland, planet Aequitas and The Citadel) * Teammates disappearing during various missions or gets stuck behind doors or other objects. * Citadel: Hanar Diplomat, the "target" locator on the HUD shows a terminal below the ground level. This subterranean terminal cannot be interacted with, but all other terminals still work. This glitch will not hinder you from completing the mission. * Wrong weapons during cinematics/scripted events for every character on the team. (Usually Shepard and team members gets a M-8 Avenger or a M-3 Predator, even if it isn't in the equipment.) * Audio partially cut or missing during dialogs. (Most noticeable if you have sub-titles enabled) * Sound volume is much higher during the Mass Effect Jump cinematic, then it is during the rest of the game. * Normandy's max fuel capacity is 1000 even if you upgraded it to 1500 during ME2 * First time Shepard talks to Liara in her room, his head is stuck sideways not looking at her for the whole cinematic conversation. (Shepard and Liara is looking at Glyph, even after the conversation about it is over.) Sometimes, Liara's arm also glitches into her as she scratches her neck. *First time Shepard talks with Miranda at the Citadel in ME3, Miranda face always faces to her left at end of each conversation. * During the Cinematics for Citadel II mission, Shepard is wearing all of his/her weapons. * Several (and maybe all) Squad Bonus evolutions of passive squadmate powers are bugged in single player. E.g. James' health and shields Squad Bonus stops working for his squadmates after saving and reloading the game or ending the mission. * In single player ME3 Shepard's passive power selections, you will notice that even after you have selected the weight bonus points at level 4, there is no corresponding update shown in the cooldown times in her various powers at all. * In single player, there are random points during the game where access, in the Normandy, to the Shuttle Bay and Engineering areas will cause the game to instantly crash. If you have the To Ashes DLC, when you finish finding Javik and are on board the Normandy and called by Liara to come to Engineering, it will also crash the game. * You seem unable to save the change of the game's difficulty level permanently at all in ME3. * Atlas takeover in ME3 is now quite an iffy process, it does not mean at all that when you whittled its armour down to half level you will definitely get to break its cabin window now: at times you will have to nearly kill the Atlas to break its glass and take over or you just succeeded in killing it that's all - no takeover! * The HUD in ME3 single player at times does not respond to mouse selections at all. *Sound effects for the Barrier power sometimes missing (PC Version) *Sometimes migrate from Mass Effect 2 save for Mass Effect 3, makes the weapons do not cause damage to enemies. (Only create new game to solve) *In single player, there is a glitch after you complete Priority: Sur'Kesh where Priority: Tuchanka Does not appear on the galaxy map, this is rare to players who have not played ME3 Before although when you import an existing mass effect 3 character into a new mass effect 3 game, it has not appeared. ------------------------------------------- The Mass Relay jump can be easily corrected by setting the dynamic range to "low" in the sound options. Another bug I personally found - endless armory/weapon selection loading screen loop before the missions, appears completely at random. --Kainzorus Prime Walkie-talkie 14:56, April 22, 2012 (UTC) When speaking to Dr. Chakwas/Dr. Michel, you'll sometimes get http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U4_XBT7qObA this glitch where her back will be turned away from you with her head turning rapidly from side to side. TheUnknown285 14:58, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Datapads often display the yellow screen of their ME2 versions, despite the rest of the model being the new, ME3 one. --Kainzorus Prime Walkie-talkie 00:14, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Citadel:Hanar Diplomat will glitch after the first terminal, keeping you from completing the mission and getting the war assets. I also completed Aria: Blue Suns, have had both Aria and Hackett mention my having done so. Yet, I don't have the Blue Suns war assets. During the Grissom Academy mission, I got stuck in the Atlas. At the start of some missions, the game will forget my weapon loadout, leaving only the Predator pistol equipped (I was supposed to have the Carnifex, Mantis, Hornet, and Disciple equiped)TheUnknown285 09:28, May 6, 2012 (UTC) In ME3, PC Version , there is an uncommon bug in Priority: Mars, where if the player has an SMG or Machine Pistol in their load out- upon discovering the smg scope and the ultralight materials- not only will the notification not show up, but you won't be able to modify the weapons at the weapon bench. :Speaking of the Glyph "glitch", my shephs head turned a full 180 to follow it once, and then snapped back to facing Liara, but with the whites of the eyes showing (because the eyes were still on glyph, like the old Chambers thing in ME2). Then for the rest of the cutscene shephards head and neck slowly slid backwards off of her shoulders. :On a similar note, while playing the demo when you reactivate the lift the second time, I fired off a power either just before or during the cutscene (cant remember which) and my shephards right ear hit her shoulder, her left hand went through her assault rifle and her finger spasmed as if she was typing an ammo power in, though since that was the demo, I dont know if it is worth mentioning. :Also in ME3, there were a lost of "ghost points" while flying around, IE places that make the INTERACT HERE! noise but dont actually allow any interaction. FeckThisShyt 23:15, May 7, 2012 (UTC)